heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayate Yagami
Hayate Yagami, known to the droids as Lieutenant Colonel Yagami, is one of the main characters in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and one of main characters in The Stories of the Heroic General Grievous (series). She was originally a sweet orphaned wheelchair bound girl who became the mistress of the original Book of Darkness and the Wolkenritter (which Vitais part of). Rather than having them go out and fight for her, she took them in and raised them as a family. Her paralysis was due to the Book of Darkness taking away her magic, and not wanting to lose their kind master, the Wolkenritter stole mana from other mages in order to complete the Book of Darkness, believing that it will save her. As such, Hayate became a huge part of the Book of Darkness Incident, and at the end of it, she became a mage herself, with a different magic system than most of the mages in the Nanoha universe. Years later, she, Nanoha and Fate joined the Time-Space Administrative Bureau to help others. She is normally called for backup situations which requires a massive amount of power and gets along well with the heroic Grievous Personality , Hayate Yagami.]] Hayate is a kind individual who treats those who would otherwise not be considered human well, and who believes that causing harm to others, whatever the reason, is unacceptable. She is cheerful most of the time, but often hides any pain she is feeling from those close to her. She is also trying to be the peacekeeper for the Confederacy of Independent Systems and is a really nice friend to heroic Grievous. She has a crush on him is was even jealous enough to stop Reinforce Zwei from going with Grievous just so she could have him making her Unison Device very angry. Hayate will also not tolerate the Wolkenritter's crazy behavior and will spank them how many times she sees fit making her Wolkenritter not only fear her, but also try to rebel against her, especially in the cases of Vita and Reinforce Zwei. She's also mentioned to be a bit of a prankster groping people and playing with Grievous's butt. Appearance Hayate has short brown hair and deep blue eyes. She wears a red and yellow ornament in her hair, with the red one looking like an X and the yellow being two parallel stripes. In her Knight Armor, the yellow band is reconfigured into an X, while the red one is removed. She is a little shorter than the average B1 battle droid. Powers Hayate is one of the few modern Rare Skill users, having inherited the ability The given value was not understood. from Reinforce. Additionally, her status as a "Living Lost Logia" gives her exceptional regenerative capacities, which allow her, for example, to quickly recover from a perforating abdominal wound. In her first Device setup and Unison, she activates it with the phrase "Blessed wind, Reinforce! Set up!" Due to Collect and Use, Hayate can said to be using a mix of the Ancient Belkan and Midchildan magic systems, although the latter is mainly used in supportive role in certain spells. She achieves the mage rank of S (in A's) and later SS (one short of the ultimate SSS), which means that her raw power output is truly immense, bordering a tactical nuclear device. This also means that a limiter is put upon her most of the time, lowering her rank to A and thus preventing inadvertent warping of the time-space continuum. Unlike Nanoha's, Hayate's magical power is not natural but is a result of her Linker Core merging with that of the Book of Darkness (that is, Reinforce's). Possibly as a result of this, most of the spells she displays in the series have long casting times and/or require arias. However, Hayate's enormous power output is not indicative of her performance in actual combat--high mana reserves make it hard to process the energy quickly and to multitask, making Hayate a lousy combatant. As such, she's often called in to end a fight rather to fight someone herself, which she usually leaves to the other members of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Knight Armor Hayate's Knight Armor consists of a black and white battle jacket over a black and yellow minidress, with a white Balmoral bonnet, and three pairs of black wings. She simply refers to this as her "armor"; technically, however, "Knight Armor" generally refers to the bulkier armor worn by ancient Belkans, whereas lighter protective clothing are generally known as "Knight Clothing", like those worn by her knights. Category:Heroes Category:Confederacy Members Category:2008 Separatists Category:TSAB Members Category:Mages Category:Confederacy Leaders